finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Edge (Final Fantasy VII)
, with the ruins of Midgar in the background.]] '''Edge' is a city built to the east of the remains of Midgar, after it was destroyed by Meteor. It appears in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. It was built on the outskirts of Sectors 3 and 4 by surviving inhabitants of Midgar after Meteorfall, who were trying to rebuild their homes and businesses, using reconstruction material found in the ruins of Midgar, with the help of some children orphaned by Geostigma and Meteorfall who salvaged useful items in return for food and money. Denzel was amongst these children. Story ''On the Way to a Smile Following Meteorfall and the destruction of Midgar, there were many people who traveled to the town of Kalm to take refuge. Residential houses became emergency shelters and the inn offered free rooms to refugees but the sheer volume of refugees forced some people to live on the streets. The near-immediate introduction of a new disease that began to plague the populace did not help matters. Under the threat of death from an unhappy public blaming the Shinra Electric Power Company for Meteorfall, Rufus Shinra, now residing in Kalm, concocted a plan to redirect the populace's energies toward rebuilding their homes, using the wreckage from Midgar and build a new town on the eastern-side of Midgar. Employing volunteers, Rufus managed to manipulate his then capturer, Mutten Kylegate, into beginning the process of the town's construction, with Kylegate naming the town "Edge", before Kylegate's death at the hands of Kilmister's manipulations. The town continued to grow, with Reeve Tuesti, commissioner of the World Regenesis Organization, contributing additional machinery and human resources from Junon to the building. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Edge is the main setting of ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Many buildings were still under construction during the events of Advent Children. Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart are amongst the survivors living there, having built a new Seventh Heaven bar in central Edge, which is also the office of Cloud's "Strife Delivery Service". They live in the upper floors of the building, watching over Barret's adoptive daughter Marlene Wallace, and the orphan Denzel, who they treat as a son. Yazoo arrives in the city first, in a large pickup truck, luring children to Kadaj by promising them that he and his "brothers" can heal their Geostigma. After the Battle in the Forgotten Capital, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo return to the city with the children now under their control. Kadaj lingers with Rufus Shinra on the thirteenth floor of an incomplete building while the others seek out Jenova's head which they think is inside the Meteor Monument. Kadaj summons Bahamut SIN from the building, at which time, the remaining members of AVALANCHE meet up in the city center to battle the summon on the towers of an incomplete building. Meanwhile, Reno and Rude of the Turks battle Loz and Yazoo in the streets. As the battle comes to a close, the verbal standoff between Rufus and Kadaj reaches its peak, and Rufus stands up from his wheelchair, throwing away his cloak to reveal JENOVA's head to his adversary before throwing it off the building. Kadaj, after retrieving the head from midair, jumps on his motorcycle with Loz and Yazoo, and tears through the streets of Edge with Cloud on his tail, straight to the highway connecting Edge with Midgar's ruins. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Following the disappearances of 1200 people from Junon under unexplained circumstances, citizens living in Edge began hearing shrieks and screams coming from Midgar. Not long after, Edge comes under attack by an army known as Deepground, headed by Tsviets known as Rosso the Crimson and Nero the Sable. After disrupting a Deepground raid at Kalm, Vincent Valentine is recruited by Reeve Tuesti to assist the World Regenesis Organization in freeing Edge from the Deepground attack. After receiving a message from Weiss the Immaculate, declaring that Deepground was going to purge the world, the WRO convoy on route to Edge is attacked and Vincent is forced to traverse the Midgar Wasteland to reach the city. Arriving to an empty city, Vincent searches the fog-filled streets and meets Shalua Rui in search of her sister. Finding a kid who had managed to escape capture, Vincent discovers that the majority of the city's remaining populace had been taken to a warehouse in the city. Discovering and entering the warehouse, Vincent is confronted by Rosso the Crimson who reveals to him that he is carrying a Protomateria that unlocks the secret to controlling Omega. As she attacks him in an attempt to obtain the materia, Vincent inadvertantly transforms into Chaos, driving off Rosso but soon passing out. He is later discovered by Shalua, who brings him to WRO Headquarters to recuperate. Location Edge is located to the North-West on Gaia's Eastern continent directly to the East of Midgar. Layout ;Meteor Square: The central plaza of Edge, some time after the establishment of Cliff Resort as a care center for those stricken with Geostigma, Rufus Shinra suggested that Shinra build a monument within the plaza to "commemorate how the planet repelled the Meteor", and to also claim Edge as being owned by the Shinra Electric Power Company. While some people protested the building of the monument, seeing Shinra's true motives behind its construction, the protests were quickly silenced by the Turks and construction of the monument was carried out. One year following the memorial's destruction by Bahamut SIN during the incident surrounding Sephiroth's remnants, the soldiers of Deepground occupy the plaza as part of their seige of the city. Vincent Valentine traverses the empty plaza, where the Meteor Monument is still under reconstruction, while searching for surviving residents and remaining World Regenesis Organization soldiers. ;The 7th Heaven Bar: A public bar owned and run by Tifa Lockhart with help from Cloud Strife and Barret Wallace before their departures. ;Highway: Originally a derelict highway, the World Regenesis Organization (WRO) uses this highway to transport materials between Midgar's remains and Edge. The Highway is a massive toll-paid highway that stretches through the center of the city. While still under construction, a vast portion of the highway was destroyed by the Turks in their pursuit of Yazoo and Loz as the Remnants in turn were chasing Cloud Strife who was chasing Kadaj. ;Warehouse: A warehouse located on the outskirts of the city, those captured during Deepground's occupation of Edge were brought to this warehouse where they were contained and moved to Midgar to be sacrificed to awaken Omega. Defended by Rosso the Crimson, Vincent Valentine inspects this warehouse and is confronted by Rosso, who reveals to him the Protomateria used to control Chaos under his possession. The warehouse was also available as an arena in the Play Online Multiplayer portion of ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- in Japan. Gallery Trivia *The city shares its name with the setting of a previous work of Square and Tetsuya Nomura, . *It appears that the LOVELESS play from Midgar's LOVELESS Avenue moved to Edge after Meteorfall, as there are posters and signs all over Edge, including inside Seventh Heaven. *Some of the street signs in Edge illustrate the existence of a Silence Street, an allusion to the spell Silence. *Find the Way Street, another street in Edge, is a possible allusion to the background music "Find Your Way" from Final Fantasy VIII. *The Meteor Monument closely resembles the Final Fantasy VII logo. *Shalua Rui states there were supposed to be around 500 people still living in Edge during the raid by Deepground, however, it is unknown whether this was the city's estimated population or the number of those remaining after a mass evacuation. *In Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, a poster of Cloud Strife's silhouette can be seen while traversing the rooftops surrounding Meteor Square. de:Edge (FFVII) Category:Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Category:Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Locations Category:Towns